Diskussion:Tuvok
Kann hier jemand die Jahreszahlen bestätigen. Ich habe durch VOY: Tuvoks Flashback andere Ergebnisse errechnet. --Kempec 17:43, 7. Mai 2005 (UTC) :Guck in den englischen Artikel, da stehen einige Referenzen. Aber der Artikel muss eh überarbeitet werden. :: Dann sollte man vielleicht auch mal die Anzahl der Kinder prüfen. Im Text stehen 4 und in der Sidebar 3.Hornist 12:58, 17. Jan 2006 (UTC) Alles klar hab mich verlesen!!!Hornist 12:59, 17. Jan 2006 (UTC) Chronologischer Lebenslauf *2370 Dienst an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] als leitender Sicherheitsoffizier. *2371 Wird bei einer Undercovermission beim Maquis als vermisst gemeldet. Bei Nachforschungen geht die Voyager verloren. Tuvok wird offiziell für tot erklärt. * 2374 Empfängt die [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] Hilferufe von der Voyager welche im Delta-Quadranten verschollen war. Tuvok zählte zu den Überlebenden (VOY: "Flaschenpost"). als in "Zeitschiff Relativity" janeway die Voyager im Trockendock zum ersten mal betritt ist Tuvok schon auf dem Maquis Schiff undercover. das würde bedeutet er hätte vor der undercovermission die Voyager nochnie gesehen. als er sie dann aber in "Der Fürsorger" (zum ersten mal) betritt scheint es aber als ob er mit diesem schiff vertraut wäre. hier der dialog aus Ralativity: JANEWAY: Coffee, black. Any word from Tuvok? PATTERSON: Not yet. JANEWAY: Shouldn't he have made contact by now? PATTERSON: We know he's aboard Chakotay's ship. He's probably decided not to risk exposure until he has to. JANEWAY: Catching up with him in the Badlands is going to be tricky, even in a ship as quick and smart as Voyager. I've heard about a pilot who might make the job easier. PATTERSON: Who's that? JANEWAY: Tom Paris. suggerriert mir das dies vor dem gespräch mit tom paris in Neuseeland stattfand. da die sternenflotte ja keine transmissionen von tovok bekommt könnte chakotays schiff schon lange in delta quadranten sein Hier das Gespräch in Neuseeland: PARIS: What's so important about this particular Maquis ship? JANEWAY: My chief of security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last six days. He didn't. PARIS: Maybe it's just your chief of security who's disappeared. JANEWAY: Maybe. That ship was under the command of another former Starfleet officer named Chakotay. I understand you knew him. mhh, in den letzten sechs tagen könnte heißen das Janeway in dieser zeit das gespräch mit Patterson auf der Voyager hatte. warum nennt sie dann Tuvok der das schiff ja nochnie betreten hatte (und auch sonst andere probleme hat) janeway ihn ihren "chief of security"? wurde er der Voyager nur offiziell zugeteilt? oder dienten Janeway und Tuvok sogar kurz vorher ebenfalls als Captian und Sicherheitschef auf einem anderen Raumschiff? das wäre möglich denn in "Voller Wut" wird gesagt das die beiden gemeinsam auf 3 verschiedenen schiffen dienten... was meint ihr? --Shisma 12:21, 22. Feb 2006 (UTC) : so wie ich es verstehe hat Janeway ihn als ihren Sicherheitschef schon vor (oder sogar während) dessen Undercover-Mission ausgewählt. Dass ein Vulkanier bloß ein, zwei Blicke auf einen (Konstruktions-)Plan braucht, um sich die Eigenarten eines Schiffes einzuprägen, sollte doch logisch erscheinen... :) -- 12:29, 22. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::also meine schlussfolgerung: Tuvok muss als Sicherheitschef 2363 auf der USS Billings gedient haben!--Shisma 12:32, 22. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Ichbin auch der meinung ,dass Janeway und tuvok sich länger kennen. Der Punkt wird glaub ich öfter erwähnt. Und das mit den Plänen studieren find ich auch logisch ;) Alisio Star 17:07, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Weiß jemand woher die Information kommt - mit der Auszeichnung auf der Akademie? --One of four 19:28, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Tuvoks Dienstgrade Ich wundere mich über Tuvoks Dienstgrade. In der ersten und zweiten Staffel trägt er am Kragen die Insignien eines Lieutenant Commanders und ab der dritten Staffel ist die dritte leere Insignie sang- und klanglos verschwunden, um viel später wieder verliehen zu werden, als sei sie ganz neu. Mit der Dienstgradzuweisung tun sich die Produzenten von Star Trek offenbar schwer, wie auch der Fall Miles O'Brien zeigt (siehe dort). Handelt es sich um einen Kostümfehler?--Ingo T. 17:47, 29. Okt 2006 (UTC) Er könnte nach seiner Befehlsverweigerung (VOY:das oberste Gesetz) degradiert worden sein, denn mir kommt es so vor, als ob er in der Zeit nach dieser Folge die Ranginsignien eines Lieutenants hat. 80.109.8.16 09:45, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC)Owen Paris Info zu Tuvok laut "offiziellen Fakten und Infos" Folgende Informationen über Tuvok habe ich in den "Offiziellen STAR TREK Fakten und Infos" gefunden (Ausgabe 121): Vater: Sunak, Mutter: T'Meni, Ehefrau: T'Pel, Söhne: Sek, Varith, Elieth, Tochter: Asil Ich weiß zwar nicht wie brauchbar diese Infos sind, aber vielleicht findet ja jemand mit diesen Anhaltspunkten noch was brauchbares. Zitat * "Ich werde nach Mister Neelix Instinkt suchen - Möglicherweise ist er markiert." ( ) WAS? Das versteh ich nich? Oder soll das "Mister Neelix' Instinkt" sein? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:01, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Vermutlich--Bravomike 13:03, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, dann änder ichs mal (ist ja auch logisch, wenn ich mal drüber nachdenke...hatte sicher eben ne Blockierung :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= Apostroph Ich glaub schon, dass das dort hin sollte. Gemeint ist, wessen Tuvok sich annimmt. Und ist dann der Genitiv von Kes nicht Kes' ? So nach dem Motto: Ich habe Kes' Tricorder gestohlen. Sorry, studier leider keine verbale Sprache ;-) --Plasmarelais 21:28, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Das Apostroph gehört in dem Fall nicht dort hin, ein "s" fällt weg: Tuvok nimmt sich Kes an.... Wäre das gleiche wie: Tuvok nimmt sich Kathryn an... Also nicht: Tuvok nimmt sich Kathryns an... Das wäre anders wenn ein weiteres Nomen folgen würde: Wie z.B. Tuvok nimmt sich Kes' Psyche an... = Tuvok nimmt sich Kathryns Psyche an... Bei deinem Beispiel ist es richtig angebracht! Wie auch immer: Lasse mich gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen ;) Also wenn sich ein Linguist hier befindet... Gruß --HeatPoint 21:42, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ah ja. OK, mich hast du überzeugt. Einverstanden, Apostroph kommt weg.--Plasmarelais 22:33, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Alter von Tuvok Ist Tuvok 119 Jahre alt? In Tuvoks Flashback sagt er erst das Ereigniss liegt 80 Jahre zurück. Später sagt er er wäre 29 Jahre alt gewesen. - Enomine 19:53, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :2264 ist er geboren. 2378 kehrt die Voyager zurück. Also war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt 114 Jahre alt. Vulkanier werden ja noch viel älter. --HenK | discuss 09:00, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) 2264 ist Tuvok geboren, 2298 hat er mit 29 Jahren die Sternenflotte verlassen. von 2264 bis 2298 sind es aber keine 29 Jahre, sondern 34. 178.5.27.84 13:49, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Stimmt, da ist ein Fehler. 2293 ist er 29 Jahre alt, nicht erst 2298. Ich habe es korrigiert. --langweiler (Diskussion) 15:26, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kal-to Ich hab die Info das er Kaltoh spielt hinzuefügt, falls jemand dazu noch was sagen kan wär ich dankbar. Alisio Star 17:07, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sollte nicht im Artikel erwähnt werden, auch wenn es non-kanon ist, dass Tuvok nach der Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadrant Offizier an Bord der Titan unter Capt. Riker wird? ----Clive---- :Es könnte sicherlich in eine noch anzulegende Sektion Hintergrundinformationen, direkt in den Artikel aber nicht.--Bravomike 06:25, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zeit auf der USS Excelsior Dazu steht hier so gut wie nichts. Ich denke die Informationen aus seinem "Flashback" können wir größtenteils als authentische Quelle nutzen. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:32, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Evtl. ist hier auch ein Fehler im Artikel. Es heißt dort: "Geboren 2264" "Auf Wunsch seiner Eltern tritt er im Alter von 29 Jahren der Sternenflotte bei" (2264+29=2293) "Im Jahr 2293 ist Tuvok als wissenschaftlicher Offizier auf der USS Excelsior.". Das hieße im Jahr seines Beitritts ist er direkt Offizier? Wissen wir das alles wirklich? Wird das alles wirklich so gesagt? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 15:48, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Dass er mit 29 der Sternenflotte beitritt, ist nicht korrekt. Tuvok sagt in dieser Episode It's a long story, Captain, but suffice it to say, this was my first Starfleet career. I was twenty nine years old. (… dies war meine erste Sternenflottenkarriere. Ich war 29 Jahre alt.) Der letzte Satz bezieht sich nicht auf den Beginn seiner Sternenflottenkarriere, sondern auf den Moment, den er gerade an Bord der (imaginären) Excelsior wiedererlebt. Tuvok ist also im Jahr 2293 29 Jahre alt. Somit lässt sich sein Geburtsjahr ermitteln: 2293-29=2264. Auf die Akademie wird er wohl so um das Jahr 2289 geschickt worden sein, da die Ausbildung in der Regel vier Jahre dauert. Also trat Tuvok der Sternenflotte wohl im Alter von 25 Jahren bei. Es gibt da auch noch ein Zitat aus der Folge : Janeway impliziert da, dass Tuvok noch keine 100 Jahre alt ist (So, it's not long before you hit the big three digits, huh?). Da die Folge im Jahr 2376 spielt, müsste Tuvok also nach 2276 geboren sein. Auf der Diskussionsseite der MA/en wird damit argumentiert, dass Janeway vielleicht Vulkanjahre meint. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:41, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Verwirrender Satz "Tuvok bezeichnet Captain Janeway als eine seiner Freunde und als jemanden vor, der er als Mensch und als Captain immer sehr geschätzt hat." Hab ich mal umgeschrieben, sodass es einen Sinn ergibt.--91.9.150.195 19:28, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Persönliches Verhältnis zu Neelix Sollte man in diesem Abschnitt nicht auch erwähnen, dass es zwar meist so scheint, als ob Tuvok Neelix nicht ausstehen kann, er aber im Grunde doch gewisse Sympathien für den Talaxianer hegt, wie die Folge Rätsel ja erkennen lässt? M-a-l-3000 (Diskussion) 12:09, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC)